What are we thinking?
by NatamichiLover
Summary: Natamichi desperately wanted to escape her normal boring life, she wanted to do new things, meet new people, and think outside of the box. She transferred to an all-girls school. She meets up with the class rep and she feels strange...strangely in love? Her name's Sakura Haruno and she feels strangely attached to the girl as well. NATSAKU Yuri
1. Chapter 1

What are we thinking?

So this is my first fanfic ever, i'm really a huuuuuge fan of yuri couples especially fanfics, I feel that in fanfic form the fans can express how they feel towards there fav couples in a more romantic way than in the original form. So anyway, i wanted to try out my own version of a fanfic which is: OCxCanon character but i really don't want her to be Too OOC, its actually gonna be NatXSaku or Natamichi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Well i'll warn you on this: This is Yuri/Shoujo-ai this is pretty innocent stuff but i feel like the highest rating would be teen or M depends on you guys! So for no more distractions heres the story!

Natamichi: This story better be worth it Lover! You made me wear a freakin' skirt!

NatamichiLover: Oi, oi! You had to! Its a school you can't waltz in wearing pants!

Natamichi: Who says?

NatamichiLover: The freakin' school board and uniform policy I-D-I-O-T!

Sakura: Guys stop fighting!

Natamichi: No! She's being an ass!

NatamichiLover: No i'm not!

Natamichi: Uh-huh!

Sakura: *sigh* you guys are being complete morons... -walks away-

Natamichi: See what you did you made her mad! NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

NatamichiLover: U-um enjoy the story g-guys! *runs away from crazy chick*

-  
"What am I doing here….."

CHAPTER 1-

"What am I doing here…..." said 16-year-old Natamichi Uchiha. The said girl wore a white uniform shirt, short-sleeved, and a black necktie she also had a blue hoodie held on her shoulders as if she were posing for a photo-shoot or something, a regular black school skirt, white knee socks, and regular school white flats. She had long black-raven colored hair, she also had bright cobalt eyes, but now her cobalt eyes were covered by her medium length bangs, she was pale but had rosy cheeks, and she also had blue polished nails, but now her hands were trembling in shock and disbelief. She decided to transfer to an all-girl school due to her high-test scores; she felt that she needed to attend somewhere that can actually challenge her and her intelligence. Nat felt that way until she stepped through the door of her homeroom. Her heart sank in shock and embarrassment due to the fact her sensei was staring at her as if she were a trophy or something weird.

"Please present yourself Ms. Uchiha!" her teacher gleefully cheered.

"Yes….my name is Natamichi Uchiha it is a pleasure to meet you all….please take care of me…",she bowed and her class eyed her; as if they were going to eat a delicious dessert off of a priceless plate. Natamichi sighed, ignored them, and continued to walk to her assigned seat behind the class rep; a young woman named "Haruno Sakura." She had long pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes, but now the class rep had glasses on and looked too focused to look up. She also wore a different uniform then Nat; pretty much everyone wore a different uniform compared to Nat since she came overseas and did not bother to wait for her new uniform. Her uniform was actually in the school, she would have to change after lunch. Sakura wore a white short-sleeved shirt buttoned up except one, ("_To show her femininity_?" thought Nat) a short blue tie, a plaid blue, gray, white, and black skirt, black knee-socks, and like Nat; white school flats. Her pink hair was extremely natural; it was not even close to appearing dyed. She was pale but had more color than Nat, she had rosy cheeks that resembled her hair, and her lips were glossy-pink, as if she recently put on lip-gloss, and has not touched them since. Her lips were beautifully formed, Nat could not help but blush in the split second she passed by the Class rep.

"Hi!" Natamichi croaked, slightly blushing but gingerly being kind to the new classmate.

"U-um hi, Uchiha-san.", Said the class rep.

Natamichi felt her cheeks heat up to that title. She hated being called by her title. However, for some odd reason she felt embarrassed and not upset at all. She was oddly confused because she felt embarrassed by a complete stranger. She felt her heart beat by how the class rep kindly greeted her.

"_What the heck? How come I feel like I know this chick? I am completely sure that I have not seen her in my life. Then how come my heart can't stop beating?"_

Throughout the first four classes, Natamichi stared at the class rep's head. Wondering why she felt oddly obsessed and attached with the slightly younger girl. She kept this act until the bell rang for lunch; Natamichi noticed that she forgot her lunch so she decided to go to the roof to sleep until lunch finished. She slowly got up, packed her bag, pushed in her chair and casually walked up the new stairs. She slowly stopped and noticed a huge line of girls with their phones and notepads. She was bewildered to know why they were doing this, so she decided to ask a young brown-haired girl until she interrupted Nat. She was surprised by how a calm looking stranger could change expressions in a split second.

"OH, MY GOSH! GIRLS LOOK! THE CUTE TRANSFER STUDENT IS HERE!"

Natamichi felt her heart drop when all the girls ran towards her, chanting her name and giving her nicknames like "Blue-eyed Lover", "My future wife", and other embarrassing names. Why was she being chased anyway?! The now tired girl ran and ran until she reached the light of the school roof door, she imagined it as if it were heaven, and it rather was a type of heaven because she'd be safe from those crazy girls. She barrel rolled in the entrance of the door dramatically and shut it immediately. She huffed and puffed from running that crazy marathon. She was already sweating due to her nerves and quick pace from the girls.

"Wow…..that was a calorie burner…but before I faint, I'm gonna find a spot to sit on." Said the now sweaty and tired Natamichi.

She found a nice spot by the ledge of the roof and sat down. She had a perfect view of the school grounds; she spotted a sakura tree blowing petals and smiled, being reminded of the Class rep. The wind blew the raven-haired girl's hair and she grinned at the soft breeze. She took off her blue hoodie and folded it in the form of a pillow.

"Mmmmm…..man I'm tired…." She dozed off not hearing soft footsteps circling her.

"….Uchiha-san?" said the class rep.

Natamichi did not even notice the class rep sitting a few feet away from her; she was eating her lunch with other people on the other side of the roof. Well…now with the crazy, hormonal, fan girls, who would notice am I right? The rest of the class rep's friends stood up to eye the raven-haired (sleeping) beauty. They smirked, and looked at the pinkette.

"Is she the new transfer cutie, everyone's talking about?" They all said in unison.

Sakura felt her face heat up by the fact that all her friends new all about Natamichi's title. They all grinned evilly at the sleeping girl. Natamichi did not even budge by those devilish stares they were sending towards her. Sakura shooed away her friends and told them to go back to class since their lunch period was about to end, and she sat by the sleeping girl. Nat looked so peaceful in her short nap, she really did not want to wake her up but Sakura knew she had to wake up the girl. It "was" her job as class rep to look after new students, so they can get used to their surroundings, and feel comfortable in their class. Therefore, she must wake up the sleeping girl no matter how comfortable the girl looked; she gently reached for the sleeping girl but stopped in front her sleeping face. She noticed that Nat had been crying. _"Why?"_

_So yeah this is the first chapter the second is coming up real soon so leave some comments up tell me what you think! -NATAMICHILOVER~_


	2. Chapter 2

**So you probably are wondering why i decided to continue this crap ;A; Well, guys the first chapter was really crappy in my opinion...atleast I got rid of the character's description right? /shot/ Soooooooooooo anyway i feel this chapter is alot better than the first i hope ^^; so without any other distrac-**

**Natamichi: You made me into such a wimp lately why's that?**

**NatamichiLover: Well i guess its so people understand you're not always so tough i assume?**

**Natamichi: But! But being tough is my whole thing!**

**NatamichiLover: Well...um...Sakura-san likes your soft side though.**

**Natamichi: S-she does!**

**NatamichiLover: y-yeah! So why don't you go look for her?**

**Natamichi: Okay! Sakura-chan! *walks away far enough so I can be safe***

**NatamichiLover: Okay! So now with out any more distractions lets-**

**Sakura: Hey Lover have you seen Natami-chan?**

**NatamichiLover: Mother Fu-**

What are we thinking?

Chapter 2

The pinkette grabbed the sleeping girl and laid her on her neck. She stared at her shuteyes and they were watering, crying. The sleeping girl sniffled a bit and continued to shed more tears. Sakura felt her heart drop at how the girl in her arms felt so fragile, weak, and lonely. She could not process why the girl started to cry. Was she having a nightmare, or a sad dream, was she realizing something that has always been bothering her? So many questions swam into her mind and she spaced out for a bit; until she realized the time, and lunch was about to end, they had gym next period and Nat would receive her school and gym uniform. However, how can she wake her up if she is crying? She felt her heart tug and tug harder every time she saw the poor girl's expression, it was a façade no doubt it was, but she had the most serious face ever and cried through it. What is up with her expression anyway?

"Uchiha-san…please wake up...," she whispered

Nat budged and slowly opened her eyes, she noticed emerald eyes were staring at her rather worriedly and she noticed she was crying. Even though it was _her_ body, she never understood why she would end up crying, because there really was nothing to cry about…because she cried enough in the past. Her train of thought stopped when she noticed those emerald eyes were of her precious-ER I MEAN…..class rep. She was holding her rather gently as if she wanted to prevent her from falling. She blushed a dark shade of red when she noticed how close those beautiful, silky, pink lips were to her own lips. Their distance was about two inches away, but Nat wanted to break the distance as soon as possible. Sakura noticed those Cobalt eyes were staring into hers, but they showed affection and warmth. She blushed at those eyes, she found them rather attractive…._"Wait what?!"_ Natamichi noticed her blush and she smiled but held in her whole smile so she didn't look like a proud idiot.

"Thank you…for waking me up class rep." She smiled again

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, but helped the raven-haired girl up. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but this time Nat broke the awkward atmosphere at once. She extended her hand to the pinkette and this time let her whole smile show, she had huge child-like smile, but it suited her. Sakura took the soft hand that was being extended towards her, and smiled.

"You can call me Nat, or pretty much anything besides Uchiha-san, I really hate it when people address me by my title, so it's a pleasure to have met you this year class-"

A flustered Sakura interrupted her. "-You can c-call me Sakura or anything besides that as well, just like you I don't like being addressed by my title either."

Natamichi smiled and chuckled, "How about Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed, nobody but her family called her by her name and with "–chan". Nevertheless, she felt completely comfortable by her new friend. So, she nodded but then noticed she had to come up with a nickname for the smiling idiot in front of her. Nat noticed she was deep in thought so she went to pick up her hoodie and waited patiently for the pinkette to say something. She smiled at how her new friend put so much thought in something so simple. She also couldn't help but softly chuckle at how cute the pinkette looked in thought. Another couple of seconds passed and the pinkette lit up.

"Natami-chan!"

Nat turned to her, the pinkette jumped in glee, the nickname worked, and Nat seemed completely fine with it. She ran to the raven-haired girl, hugged her, and giggled. Nat felt she would die any second and didn't really care anymore, she was so happy that the class rep was so affectionate towards her. Sakura noticed she was being too close to her new friend so she let go, put up her serious façade and bowed in apology, Nat felt confused.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? I like the nickname you gave me, so why do you bow towards me; you didn't do anything wrong so stand up straight and look at me. We're friends now-"

She walked up to the slightly bowing girl, patted her head softly, and ruffled her hair. Sakura looked up at her and hugged her she couldn't help but shed a tear at how kind her friend is. Nat smiled and grabbed her hand softly. "Let's go to gym Sakura-chan!" However, before sakura could respond she ran towards the door with her and slowly opened the door. She paled at so many girls waiting on the staircase.

**Sakura POV**

What was going on here? Natami-chan just stopped moving because of these girls, but she looks like she's seen a ghost. I squeezed her hand softly and looked at her she, seemed to react but she still did not move. All those girls were all mostly my classmates, but why are they here?

"Hey Sakura-san hogged our Natamichi-sama!" They all stared at our hands that were now entwined. Natami-chan stared at our hands, and smiled at me and regained color. She stared back at the girls and stared at me again, she looked more serious than scared, and she looked ready for anything, but those girls looked restless and ready to charge at Natami-chan at any moment. What is my dear friend planning to do now?

"Stand aside ladies…" Natamichi smoothly said.

The girls looked at natami-chan in disbelief but did as they were told. I guess they were loyal to their goddess it seems, I chuckled to myself. Natami-chan kept our entwined hands and walked slowly down the stairs but abruptly stopped and turned to the girls. "I'll allow your praise but I don't want to see or hear you guys trying to hurt my friend understood?" She looked at the girls with warm eyes and they looked as if they would melt at any moment. They all nodded and bowed to the both of us and ran to where ever they had to go it seemed. Natami-chan chuckled softly and continued to walk to the gym, but what was weird is that she already knew where the gym was. Maybe she talked to sensei about the gym and learned the directions? Nevertheless, before I could think anything else she turned around. "Sakura-chan….thank you for being by my side and not thinking of me as a nuisance hehehe…it seems that you are very important to me! Wait for me in the gym I'm gonna get fitted for my uniforms so I'll be back soon okay!" She embraced me and for some odd reason she felt really nervous and anxious but I shrugged it away and smiled. She ran towards our sensei and left the stairs smiling. Natami-chan can be an idiot at times, but that makes me more interested in my new friend huh?

**Natamichi POV**

Well, it seems that sakura-chan does not suspect of me yet, that seems like a relief. I just really hope she does not hate me…wait what am I saying sakura-chan will never hate me she is my friend after all! I turned to sensei and she seemed very cheery it doesn't seem odd since she's always cheery. "Hey sensei do you think after gym I could apply for clubs? Or is it too soon?"

Sensei looked at me and went into thought I guess it was rare since a transfer student usually never asked for clubs in the first day. However, she knew me well enough that I get very angst and hyperactive, so I don't just go home I go look for something to _kill _time…_Literally_. I have a secret and I think the only person that knows of my secret is sensei…her name is Kagura Kakizaki but I just call her sensei since it's a tongue twister for me, hehehe. My secret is something I've been hiding ever since I started grade school. I am a hit man or a paid assassin; I've been doing this since grade school to pay off the debts of my house. You may be wondering how an under aged high schooler is able to afford to pay bills and still eat and buy stuff. Well, like I said since I get paid to kill I never do it for cheap, for one kill I get paid about $2,000, now that's a lot of cash but I work for multiple targets so I can get more money to survive and stuff. Nobody suspects of me since I work wearing a mask and disguise.

I have a code name or I guess a nickname from my superiors and boss "silver wolf". I guess it's a street name since I always wear a gray outfit and I work at night I assume. But not anyone can get a job like I have, its extremely dangerous and the only reason I work for this, is because the boss is my childhood friend, he's a lot older than me but he's taken care of me and taught me that all I need to know to survive is to fight and to defend myself. My parents died when I was four, and my maids have raised me with the help of my boss, I'm not proud of my job but, if it's the only way to pay the debts of my parents then I don't mind at all. "I think it's fine Nat, but what would you like to join, we don't have fighting clubs in this school", Said sensei. I was actually unsure myself, what should I join? What should I do in my spare time in school? Sensei just said that there's no fighting clubs since it's an all-girl school, well I guess all the girls here are all wimps it seems.

"I'm not so sure now since there are no fighting clubs what should I do now sensei?"

She scowled at me for a second and lit up. "Why don't you ask Haruno-san? I've noticed you're fond of the class rep, so why not ask her?"

I blushed at her sudden realization, geez why does she have to be so embarrassing to me! But, it doesn't seem like a bad idea, sakura-chan is the class rep so she knows people and most importantly she probably knows club managers!

I smiled and nodded to my sensei we kept walking towards this hallway but it seemed like it would never end, it was a very long hallway; and the stares I was getting from all the other students weren't helping…We stopped in front of the guidance counselor's office it seemed; and a very elegant woman opened the door. She had very beautiful blonde hair and the exact same shade of my eye color. She had very beautiful red lips and she was very well endowed; her waist was so slender yet gorgeously formed like an hourglass, she wore a black pencil skirt and a light lavender blouse, her hair was let out on the left side of her shoulder and she wore regular black glasses. I felt my heart skip a beat and felt my blood all surface to my face, '_I couldn't help it she's freaking gorgeous! I'm sorry Sakura-chan my heart will always belong to you but, if you don't work out then I got a second choice in front of me'_ **What the hell is wrong with me I sound like a huuuuuuuuge player.**

The woman noticed my expression and giggled, 'Aw man even her voice is elegant, Geez woman you're gonna kill me!' We walked inside her office and she asked me a few questions but never stopped smiling and staring at me.

"So Miss Uchiha, what was your reason of transferring to Shinobu's All girl Highshool here in Tokyo, Japan?"

I blushed again by the fact that she called me by my title, yet I still didn't make a fuss over it. I sighed and looked at her straight on. "I wanted to be challenged in my studies and learn at a quicker pace!"

She looked at me and smiled, a very warm smile that made me feel like an arrow shot through my heart. Oh, why couldn't we have an older and less attractive counselor, why do we have to have an extremely attractive one instead? "Why didn't you transfer to a regular mixed (as in boy and girl) high school?"

I lost eye contact with her because I thought I would avoid this question, she caught me completely off guard. I was afraid someone would wonder why me, a regular looking girl would suggest going to an all-girls school. She noticed I broke contact and put her hand on mine, which didn't help at all for my poor beating heart. She mouthed 'It's okay I'm here for you'. That helped calm me down a little, so I took a deep breath and gulped.

"I have a phobia of men…." I stated rather coldly, it wasn't my intention but when I say or hear the word man or male, I feel so much disgust and hate. She appeared shocked I guess she was expecting something like 'It's easier to fit in here' or 'the social and test scores here are amazing here!' Nevertheless, I would never lie especially if it's about men. I felt angry and ashamed to be afraid of them and also for actually saying it to someone; it was supposed to be a secret yet here I am telling a complete stranger, I'm such an idiot sometimes I swear. She got up and hugged me, I couldn't tell if it was due to pity or worry, or probably a mix of both. I could smell her scent and my poor heart skipped a beat and kept on going on as fast as possible, she smelled like honey and roses, her scent attracted me even more, but it's wrong to say that I actually-

"…like this counselor..." I noticed that the last part wasn't in my mind, crap I-I have to get away now, I fall in love so easily I swear. The counselor made her grip loose, fixed my bangs to the side, and smiled.

"Is that so? I like Uchiha-san too…" Her expression never changed and she kissed my forehead, why is she so affectionate towards me? This is so strange….there's nothing wrong for me since I'm hormonal crazy but why a grown,(yet young) woman? I really hope she's not a pedophile or even worse…..**SHE'S ACTUALLY A DUDE?! **Nah, she's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to pretty to be a dude. So I got up from my seat even though I still many questions left and stared at her blushing like an idiot.

"W-why are you so affectionate towards me…m-my heart can't stop beating….you're very beautiful b-b-but your actions are c-confusing me…?" She looked hurt, maybe I went a little too far but my body started moving on its own as if I my next action was practiced. I hugged her, as if I didn't want her to leave me, but why?, And then I spurted something foreign. "Mom…"

**Sakura POV**

"I wonder where natami-chan is? Sensei ordered me to bring her to gym, I guess I should go look for her…?" I decided to walk my way to Narukawa sensei's office since Natami-chan might be talking a little too much. I opened her door, walked up to her office, and heard someone crying so I quicken my pace. I finally found her office door but it was slightly opened, Narukawa sensei was crying and holding someone. I decided to eavesdrop a bit, and noticed it was Natami-chan she was crying on. W-what's going on? But, before I could think of anything else….natami-chan kissed Narukawa sensei's forehead and softly said "I missed you…," as if she hadn't seen her in a while, a long while. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach and I didn't like it, and the way they were gazing at each other. I decided to open the door and couldn't stop trembling, I-I felt jealous what's their relationship….why is sensei holding _MY NATAMI-CHAN! _I opened my mouth but all that came out was "Natami-chan….you're so unfair…"

**So there ya go! Second chapter in the same month not bad right? So a disclaimer: I don't own naruto not even sakura...BUT! Natamichi, Kakizaki, and Narukawa are owned by me...well the names are kinda random for me and stuff but they fit them i hope...so thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! Sayonara!**

**-NatamichiLover**

***Runs off to find inspiration***


End file.
